


Better Than a Run

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- Normal Life, Aftercare, Bottom!Lucifer, Bottom!Sam, Defense Lawyer!Sam, Domestic Fluff, Incest, Incest Kink, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Top!Michael, idk what else to tag, mechanic!Dean, prosecutor!Michael, top!dean, writer!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael, Dean, and Lucifer hate that Sam gets up in the morning for a run. They remind him of other ways to burn calories.





	Better Than a Run

**Author's Note:**

> Have some smut y'all

The alarm blared way too early. Sam groaned as he rolled over and slammed the snooze button. 

“Why the fuck is that going off?” Lucifer asked sleepily, pulling Sam back into the large bed. 

“Because I have to get up, Luce,” Sam murmured, kissing Lucifer’s lips. 

“No, you don’t,” Dean grumped from the other side of their bedfellow. “You  _ want  _ to get up at this hellish hour because you want to go  _ running. _ ” 

“Sue me, I like it,” Sam snarked. 

“Do not make me start today out with spankings,” Michael hummed, sounding far too awake. His warm hands glided up and down Sam’s chest. “Surely, there’s more  _ fun  _ ways to burn those calories?” 

Sam laughed softly, purring at Michael’s touch. “Sex fiends, all of you,” he teased lightly. 

Lucifer purred and pressed into Sam. “You’re just much of a sex fiend as us, Sam,” he murmured lowly. 

“I’m agreeing with Luc on that one,” Dean added, pressing into Lucifer from behind, looking at his little brother. He looked at Michael. “How do you wanna do this, Mike?” 

“Well,” Michael said, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder, “I think our goal this morning is to make sure that Sam doesn’t  _ think  _ about running this early in the morning for a week.” 

Sam laughed. “You know that’s not going to happen,” he challenged. 

Lucifer’s eyes glittered. “What, you’d rather go running in sub zero temperatures instead of being nice, warm, and naked with us?” 

“Someone’s gotta be healthy,” Sam joked weakly, gasping as Michael began skating kisses up his neck. 

“Sammy just doesn’t want to admit that he misses the morning nookie,” Dean chuckled, rolling his hips into Lucifer’s. 

“Mmm,” Lucifer sighed, tilting his head back. “Mike? Is there a game plan?” 

“You mean,” Michael hummed, “besides making Sam scream? Not really, except I call topping him.” 

“Why am I on bottom?” Sam challenged, twisting his head to kiss along Michael’s lips messily. “I know you like giving it up for me.” 

Michael huffed a laugh, kissing Sam back. “Because I’m the oldest, you’re the youngest, and because you haven’t bottomed in two weeks, Sam,” he murmured, the finality in his voice making his three lovers shiver. He smirked. 

“Could we make him a stuffed little Sammy?” Lucifer asked, groaning as Dean bit down hard on his shoulder. 

Michael laughed as Sam shuddered against him. “Maybe tonight,” he said, not promising anything. 

Lucifer pouted, tilting his head back to nibble along Dean’s jawline. “Damn. I think he should start every morning being doubly fucked.” 

“That takes too much time, Luci, and you know it,” Michael said affectionately. “Dean? You have a position in mind for our baby brother?” 

Sam whined. He hated when they pulled this card- the card that they were all brothers, and he was the youngest. It was one of his biggest turn ons, and he hated that Michael pulled this card. “Mike,” he whimpered. 

Dean smirked, his own eyes darkening. This might be one of their favorite joint kinks among the four of them. “As much as I love it when you just take him like he’s a bitch in heat,” he drawled, his hands trailing down Lucifer’s torso, “I think Luc and I want a little show. So I say you have him ride you.” 

Lucifer groaned, smirking. “Should they face each other or away?” he asked, his own hands trailing over Sam’s hips and ducking between the youngest cheeks. 

Sam jumped as Lucifer’s chilled fingers brushed against his hole, moaning as it caused him to brush against Lucifer’s hard dick. 

Lucifer also groaned, but the smirk never left his face. 

Michael hummed in thought, already rummaging through the pillows looking for a bottle of lube. “I think I’d like him to face away,” he murmured. “Who has to leave after Sam?” 

“Me,” Dean answered, grinding his hips into Lucifer’s. 

Michael hummed. “Then I think I know who has to clean up our baby brother’s mess,” he purred. 

“By ‘clean up’, you mean, ‘make one of your own’, right big brother?” Dean asked in a playful, teasing voice. 

Michael’s answering chuckle was low, deep, rumbling through Sam as his fingers closed around the bottle of lube. “Of course.” 

“You’re cruel,” Sam laughed breathlessly, watching Michael hand Lucifer the bottle of lube. “All of you are cruel and wicked and plan to do evil things to me.” 

“That’s the idea,” Michael murmured, “Someone’s been working  _ so  _ hard, let’s make the mornings less so.” 

Dean dropped his head to the nape of Lucifer’s neck, laughing. “Mike, that was the  _ worst  _ pun you could have made,” he said affectionately. 

Michael shrugged, also smiling. “Dean, are you going to fuck Lucifer before or after Sam leaves the bed?” he asked. 

“Might do it after,” Dean grinned, hearing Lucifer whine. “I like hearing him whimper and beg for my cock.” 

“Of course you do,” Michael said blandly. 

Lucifer opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers liberally. “How quick and dirty does the prep job need to be, Mike?” he asked casually. 

“Aim for three,” Michael said, checking his watch before reaching down and squeezing Sam’s cock, “I know baby brother doesn’t mind a little burn.” 

Sam whined and rocked his hips up into Michael’s fist. “Mi,” he whimpered. 

“Soon enough,” Michael whispered softly. “Soon enough, baby brother. You’ve been wanting this, I know you have.” 

Lucifer used the hand that wasn’t covered in lube to drape Sam’s leg over his and Dean’s hips before sliding a finger slowly into Sam’s tight hole, kissing him softly. 

Sam returned the kiss hungrily, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck and nipping the other man’s lower lip as he started to work him open. 

Michael and Dean shared a knowing smile over their younger brothers’ shoulders, rolling their eyes affectionately. 

Dean sat up, leaning over Lucifer and Sam still making out and kissed Michael’s lips softly. “You’re showering with him?” he asked softly, knowing that neither Lucifer or Sam were paying attention. 

Michael nodded. “He’ll need it once we’re done,” he murmured lowly. 

Dean nuzzled along Michael’s jaw and smiled. “Good. I hate the thought of him showering alone.” 

Michael chuckled lowly, nipping Dean’s earlobe. The moans of Sam and Lucifer were escalating, Sam’s breaths punctuated with Lucifer’s name as Lucifer slowly slipped a second finger into his lover. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve played together,” Dean murmured speculatively and Michael huffed a laugh, kissing Dean again. 

“Good thing I plan on pinning you to the bed and helping myself to that ass of yours before I slide some pretty panties on you,” the oldest teased. “I plan on sending every person out of this house today with some sort of kinky thing attached.” 

“Your Dom is showing,” Dean smirked, laughing as Michael slapped his ass. 

“Brat,” Michael said affectionately. 

“Oh God!” Sam cried out. 

Dean chuckled and crawled out of Michael’s embrace to watch Sam shudder and try not to fly apart. “He found your prostate didn’t he?” he murmured to his little brother.

“De,” Sam gasped.

“I know, baby,” Dean murmured, “Luc’s fingers are perfect for fucking you wide open for Mike’s cock, aren’t they?” 

Lucifer smirked, pressing down on Sam’s prostate again and nipping his collarbone. Sam shouted, grabbing Lucifer’s hair in fists and yanking, eliciting a groan from the blond. 

Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss his younger brother, swallowing his whimpers and cries as he kept the kiss soft and sweet. “Think you’re ready for Mike’s cock, baby?” he whispered against Sam’s lips. 

“Yes, oh God yes,” Sam whispered. 

Michael was now sitting up, his back against the headboard, and he was slowly stroking his cock, watching the act of carnality in front of him. “Is he ready?” 

“I think he’s more ready in the terms of Luc keeps going to town on his prostate,” Dean chuckled. 

“I am the official prostate milker among us,” Lucifer groaned, loving Sam pulling his hair. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean chuckled, smacking Lucifer’s ass. “Just because you’re a proctologist doesn’t mean anything.” 

Lucifer yelped, then turned to turn a glare over at Dean. It’s not that he doesn’t love being spanked, because he does. It’s more of why Dean did it. 

“Don’t fight,” Michael laughed, “Sam, get over here.” 

Lucifer relinquished Sam and Sam scrambled to crawl up the length of Michael’s body to kiss his lover. 

Michael indulged Sam, kissing him thoroughly as his fingers checked Lucifer’s prep work, Sam’s cock smearing precum over his belly. It was still a little tight, but it would have to do considering that Sam was already so close. 

“Turn around, baby brother,” Michael whispered, glancing at Dean and Lucifer playfully wrestling on the other half of the bed, “And get on my cock.” 

Sam groaned and did as he was asked. Michael’s strong hands wrapped around his hips as he reached behind him to line up the other man’s cock with his hole. His head was thrown back as he started to slide down Michael’s slick dick, moaning. The burn was there, and his cock throbbed. Oh, this is what he’s missed. 

“That’s it,” Michael cooed softly as Sam took his time, gasping and moaning. “I love watching you fall apart like this, Sam. So beautiful. Love seeing you get split wide open.” 

Sam finally settled just as Dean pinned Lucifer to the bed in a half nelson. The other two watched as Sam squirmed to get comfortable, leaning against Michael’s chest. 

Michael groaned, tightening his grip on Sam’s hips.  

Dean slowly rutted against the smooth curve of Lucifer’s ass, leaning in to whisper, “This is all I’m going to do until Mike and Sam go shower.” 

Lucifer whined. “De,” he managed to whisper. 

“Oh I know, but watch. Watch our big brother fuck our little brother so hard, Sammy has a hard time walking in that fancy suit of his,” Dean murmured. 

“I can  _ hear _ you,” Sam huffed, slowly starting to roll his hips into Michael’s. 

Michael chuckled. “Give them a show, Sam,” he murmured lowly. One hand traveled up to press Sam’s chest into his own. “Make them jealous that they’re not where you are right now.” 

Sam groaned, starting to actually ride Michael. His head fell back against Michael’s shoulder as he rocked himself up and down. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Lucifer breathed, watching his older brother fuck Dean’s younger one. “So beautiful.” 

“He is,” Dean agreed, still rutting slowly against Lucifer’s rear. “I love it when Michael fucks me.” 

Lucifer groaned, “you mean the way he makes you ride him?” he breathed. “How he makes you rock your hips up and down until he gets tired of that?” 

Dean moaned, looking at Michael’s facial expressions as Sam rocked himself up and down the other man’s length. “Mhm.” 

Sam turned his head to kiss Michael sloppily, his hips churning as fast as they could go. “Mi, Mi, please,” he whispered. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby brother,” Michael whispered. “Want big brother to fuck you?” 

Sam nodded, floppy hair sticking to his forehead with the sweat of exertion. 

Michael gave a powerful thrust from underneath into Sam. 

Sam cried out, arching his back away from Michael’s chest as Michael kept going. 

Dean and Lucifer groaned as they watched. Dean kept the slow grinding up, Lucifer softly panting, but they were more interested in watching their brothers fuck. 

Michael was obviously getting tired of not being able to have as much control over the younger man. With a growl, he wrapped his arms around Sam’s chest and pushed himself forward. Now that Sam was on his stomach, pressing back into Michael, Michael had more room to really fuck Sam. Pinning him down, he growled and bit down on Sam’s bare shoulder as he pounded into Sam. 

Sam was close, he was so close. Distantly, he could hear Michael’s panting in his ear; Lucifer softly begging Dean to please fuck him, at the very least finger him open, and Dean’s lazy chuckle that told their boyfriend exactly what he thought of that. All he could really focus on was Michael’s hips slamming into his solidly, the blood rushing in his ears, and the way his cock glided across the smooth comforter. He whined and whimpered and mewled, clawing at the blanket as Michael kept him from effectively thrusting back onto him. 

“So close,” he vaguely heard Michael whisper. “I can tell you’re so close, Sam. Going to be a good little brother and cum for me?” 

Sam whined, whimpered. Turned his head so he could see Michael a little more clearly. 

Michael smirked, his eyes dark, but Sam could also tell Michael was close as well. “Cum for me, baby brother. Show our brothers how it good it feels to be fucked by big brother.” 

Sam whimpered. He needed something. He’s not sure what, but he just needed something. 

“Hey there, Sammy,” Dean whispered, pressing his face next to Sam’s with a smile. 

“Where’s Luci?” Michael asked, groaning. 

“On the bed, gagged and preparing himself,” Dean said. “Don’t worry, he’s handcuffed too.” 

Michael huffed a laugh, looking down at the two brothers. 

“De,” Sam whimpered. 

“I’m here, little brother,” Dean whispered, leaning in and kissing Sam softly. “Let big brother make you cum.” 

Something about Dean’s kiss and words were what Sam needed, for he came then, screaming into the comforter while Michael fucked him through it. Dean was there for a little bit, purring at the sight of Sam’s jerking body and stroking his sweat slicked hair. 

Michael came then, groaning as he did so. 

Sam was spent, face down in the bed, breathing as though he had just finished his run. 

“How much time do we have?” Michael groaned once he had finished, looking at Dean. 

Dean looked at the clock. “More than if Sam had just come runnin’ in the door,” he said. “You got an hour before Sammy’s gotta eat.” 

Michael smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean, slowly pulling out of Sam as he did so. 

Sam slumped into the bed bonelessly. He could go back to sleep right now, he really could. 

A muffled whine made Dean and Michael look at Lucifer, who was begging Dean with his eyes to free him from this torture. 

“You take care of our rebel,” Michael murmured, kissing Dean again, “I’ll clean up our baby brother.” 

Dean smiled and kissed Michael back. “I love you and the commands you give,” he murmured. 

“Mmm, I love you too,” Michael hummed. He stood up and gently picked Sam up. “Come on, Sam, let’s get clean.”

“Wanna sleep,” Sam whined, clinging to Michael.

“I know,” Michael chuckled, kissing Sam’s forehead, “but I know you want to be clean for court.” 

Sam whined and curled into Michael more. “Fuck court. Wanna sleep.” 

Michael laughed and shifted Sam in his arms so he could open the door to the bathroom. “I know,” he teased. “You’re always so sleepy after an orgasm.” He set Sam on the toilet before turning the shower on. “But I know, sleepy or not, you do  _ not  _ want to be covered in sweat and cum. That’s not your kink.” 

Sam hummed in agreement, slouching against the toilet seat lazily. 

They could hear Lucifer begging Dean for another finger from the bedroom, and Michael chuckled as he tested the temperature of the water before helping Sam to his feet. “Come on, Sam, into the shower,” he murmured lowly, pulling Sam into the shower with him. 

The hot water seemed to perk Sam up, and he smiled down at Michael before kissing him softly. “How do you know exactly what I need?” he asked quietly. 

Michael chuckled as he brushed the damp hair out of Sam’s eyes. “Because you’re not that different from Lucifer,” he murmured, “And we’ve been together as a family for a long time. Plus, I make it my business to know.” A mischievous smile came across his face. “What kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t know how to take care of my baby brother?” 

“I’ll have you know that this baby brother could kick your ass in court any day of the week,” Sam laughed, pressing into Michael. 

Michael chuckled and kissed Sam. “You wish, Mr. Defense,” he purred. “The prosecution thinks otherwise.” 

“Good thing I know a few things about the assistant DA, huh?” Sam murmured. 

“Oooh, talk dirty to me, I could see about a plea deal,” Michael whispered. 

“I talk dirty, and we’re not getting out of the shower on time for me to get to the firm,” Sam laughed warmly. “Later this week, we can role play prosecution and defense attorneys.” 

Michael kissed Sam deeply. “As you wish.” 

 

The shower finished without too much teasing from either Michael or Sam’s end of things, and they both exited the shower in towels to see Lucifer under a mound of blankets and Dean pulling his jeans on, dark green panties peeking through before he zippered up. 

“Got an emergency in, I’ll get a breakfast burrito on my way out,” he said, walking over to kiss Michael, then Sam. “Love you both, I’ll text at lunch.” 

“Sounds good,” Michael said. 

Sam found a shirt for Dean and chucked it at his brother, who caught it without looking in Sam’s direction. Smiling, Sam opened up his dresser to find a pair of boxers and an undershirt, Michael doing the same. Dean ran out the door. Apparently the emergency was a bad one.

“Luce? You got much to do today?” 

Lucifer groaned. “I don’t want to think about the seven thousand words I have to get out by midnight,” he admitted. “Really don’t. It’s a doozy of a book and the next few scenes are rough.” 

Michael clicked his tongue sympathetically. “You can get a head start now,” he said. 

“I know,” Lucifer mumbled. “I’m warm and comfortable and still horny.” 

Sam laughed, walking over to the closet and grabbing out a chocolate brown suit for him to wear, flipping through his dress shirts to find a cream colored button down. “What if you wore one of the vibrators that hooks up to our phones while you write?” he suggested. 

Michael gave a low whistle of approval and the blankets made an interested rustle. 

“That could work,” Lucifer agreed slowly. “Dammit. I hate you.” 

“You love me,” Sam smiled, finding a shirt and was now on the hunt for a belt. 

Michael made his way to the closet and chose a slate grey suit and a pure white shirt. “We do,” he murmured. “And that’s important.” 

Lucifer groaned, rolling out of bed and slumping his way over to his dresser. 

“I think we should put another addition onto the house,” Sam mentioned. “It’s cramped in here, and I know we could use another closet.” 

“Perhaps you’re right,” Michael hummed. “And we should talk about legal things later.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the dark brown belt off the shelf. “Oh?” 

“Yes.” Michael said nothing more, just simply finished getting dressed and grabbing a black belt and grey tie off the shelves in the closet before kissing first a grumpy Lucifer, who had managed to put on a pair of oversized black sweat pants and a black long sleeved shirt that said in bright red letters  _ The Devil Made Me Do It,  _ and then a confused Sam, who was only half dressed and pulling on his shirt, pants low on his hips. 

Whatever ‘legal things’ Michael said had to be discussed could be thought about later. Sam was hungry, and he hoped Dean had grabbed coffee as well before heading out to Winchester and Lafitte Auto Repair. 

It was fucked up, two sets of brothers who fucked each other now all fucking each other under one roof. But as Sam finished dressing and looked at himself in the mirror, he’s not sure if he wanted it any other way. 

“Sam?” Michael ducked his head in. “Hope you didn’t do a complicated knot today.” 

“Why?” Sam asked. He was actually just about to finish tying his tie. 

Michael smirked and threw a thin black collar at his youngest boyfriend. “That’s why.” 

Sam whined. 

“I told you, no one’s leaving this house without a kink today,” Michael hummed before ducking out. 

“What’s yours then?” Sam called back before sighing and looking at the collar. 

He’ll find out what Michael had done to himself tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
